Lost and Found
by cloemarrie
Summary: Jacob Black destroyed my life when he took my first love away from me and got her killed. What will he do when fate takes hold of someone he loves dearly and hands her to me?
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Drabble Wars have begun!**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight but I do own the plot of this story and Angel.**

**A/N: Howdy y'all! I want to thank Lotty Twi ffn and Chantiemaya for betaing this drabble story for me! This is the first drabble I've ever written so please be kind with your reviews! I won't be writing anymore A/Ns until the full story is posted. As full the Drabble Wars goes I'll be posting from today until Sunday. Story is fully in Paul's POV enjoy!**

My name is Paul Lahote. I was born on October fifteenth 1990. I am a member of the Quileute Tribe and the Uley wolf pack. In the old days there used to be only one pack—the Quileute wolf pack. Now there are two: the Black pack, and the Uley pack.

Life was hard enough on its own, and becoming a wolf didn't make it any easier.

My first true love was ripped from my arms by none other than Jacob Black. That asshole stole her from me and disappeared … taking her with him. When he came back a few months later without her, he told everyone that she was killed by the Volturi. I never forgave him … and I probably never will.

I still can't even talk to him without getting hostile. He destroyed my life the day he took her, and again the day he came back without her.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

**Chapter Two**

One day while visiting the Uleys I started feeling really sick. I had a fever and my temper spiked. Sam Uley, our Alpha, told everyone to leave; it was just he and I there. He told me to calm down and explained to me what was happening to my body. It felt like I was being tortured, as if my body was ripping, as if I was dying. The next thing I knew I was on all fours, hearing voices in my head, and seeing my paws. _I had paws. _

From that day forward, my life changed drastically. I had to do patrolling ... and submit to Sam's authority. I didn't like authority; still don't.


	3. Chapter 3: Found

**Chapter Three**

I still frequently visited the Black house. Sam wanted to keep the peace between the two packs. He was my Alpha-I had no other choice but follow him.

During one of these visits Jacob, Sam, Jared, and I were just hanging out in the living room. When I got up to get a drink, Jacob's sister, who had been sitting on the other side of the room, turned around and looked at me. I instantly felt a jolt. I was flying on Cloud Nine, everything in me came undone, we were one.

I fell to my knees. The guys came running but stopped when they saw what was happening. Well, needless to say I was no longer a single man. Jacob was pissed about it; just how I like it.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Chapter Four**

Rachel moved in with me the next weekend. Jake tried to stop her, but their pops told him, "She's a grown ass woman, she can do what she wants. Besides you're not her dad, I am. So knock it off Jake."

I plan on marrying her as soon as her pops gives me his blessing.

I still miss my Angel, but I think and believe that she put Rachel in my path to get me on the straight and narrow.

I love Rachel with everything in me. I still love Angel, I think I always will, but Rachel is the one for me-my imprint, my love.


	5. Chapter 5: Paul's Call

**Chapter Five**

***five months later***

Rachel works at Emily's diner, as the imprints usually do. She left for work an hour ago, so I decided to call Billy.

"Hello son," Billy answered on the first ring.

"Hey pops," I said, laughing at his groan.

"You kids know I hate that name, sounds like I'm an old man," he groaned. "What's up?"

"Because you _are_ an old man," I chuckle. "Rachel is at work, and I was wondering if I could come over and ask your advice on something."

"You know you're always welcomed over here, no matter what Jacob says," he replied.

"I'll be over in five," I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Blessings

**Chapter Six**

Five minutes later, I was on his porch knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Billy yelled.

I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Want a drink?" Candi, Billy's girlfriend, asked with a smile.

"Please," I replied and whispered to Billy, "I was hoping you'd be here alone."

Candi handed me a coke and sat on the couch by Billy as I fidgeted.

Billy sighed as he asked Candi, politely, to leave so we could talk. Surprisingly she wasn't upset.

"Right, I'm going to see if Emily needs help at the diner," she said before kissing Billy and leaving.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that, it's just that, I don't want anyone else knowing what we're talking about ... not yet, anyway."

"Spit it out already," he said with a laugh, "This isn't like you, Paul. You're not one to beat around the bush. What's going on?"

"Well, I actually came here today to … ask for your permission to marry your daughter." I paused, and took a deep breath before I continued. "As crazy as it sounds, I would like your and Jacob's permission."

"I'd be happy to call you my son in law," he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ring

**Chapter Seven**

Billy called Jacob and said he'd be here in a few minutes, but he wasn't happy–at least he didn't sound happy.

"So do you have the ring?" Billy asked with a smile.

"Yes," I sighed.

"May I see it?" Billy asked, still smiling.

"Sure," I answered as I brought it out to show him.

"Wow, son, that is one hell of a beautiful ring," he told me.

"Yea it was my mother's engagement ring," I informed him.

The engagement ring was white gold with a royal blue heart in the center and a row of diamonds on each side; it was fit for a princess. The wedding ring matched as it was white gold and with a row of diamonds that wrapped around it. I put it away real quickly as the door opened.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey dad what's up?" Jake asked as he sat on the couch.

"I was the one who asked him to call you up. I need to speak to you before I ask what I wanted you here for." I paused before continuing. "Before I imprinted and fell in love with Rachel, I was in love with someone else…"

"Here we…"

"Just listen please." I waited for confirmation that he understood. At his nod, I continued. "As I was saying, I was in love with someone else before imprinting on Rachel. I was madly in love with her, and when she was ripped from my arms, I thought my life was over until the day I imprinted on Rachel. Over the past few months, I've fallen in love with her, not because she's my imprint but because I truly love her. I also believe that Angel had something to do with Rachel and I crossing paths, and for that, I could never thank her enough."


	9. Chapter 9: More Blessings

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: I know I said I'd wait until the end to make another A/N but this has to be put here. I ended up deleting the original chapter nine and thanks to Amy Chronister for rewriting it y'all get to see Jacob's answer to Paul's question. I also would like to thank enchantedbytwilight for betaing this chapter and the following chapters. You ladies are brilliant.**

**With out further adoo lets get on with the rest of the show!**

"Jacob, what I am saying is that I would like your permission to marry your sister."

He let out a sigh and sat there for what seemed like forever, thinking about what I had said, and I was half expecting to have to fight him on this, but I didn't.

"Paul, I know you love my sister and that I have given you a hard time up until now about being with her. It is my fault that Angel was taken away from you, and for, that I am truly sorry. I'm glad that you have found love again and that it is with my sister. I would be honored to call you my brother-in-law."


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

**Chapter Ten**

I went home a happy man, ready to ask my beautiful Rachel to be my wife.

Two hours later, Rachel walked through the door and kiss me as she usually did.

"Hey babe, looking handsome tonight. What's got you all happy?" she asked smiling.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight instead of staying in?" I asked.

"Sure, let me get changed." She kissed me and ran off to our room to get ready.

I was already wearing a black suit with a white button up with the first couple of buttons undone, like Rachel liked it, and black slacks.

"Mmm, babe, you sure you wanna go out tonight? You're looking _fine_!" I whistled.

"Yes, sweetie, let's go. Maybe if you're good, we'll have fun times tonight." She laughed and wiggled her eyes.

She was wearing a sexy and elegant short black dress.


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Thirsty

**Chapter Eleven**

We get to Blood Thirsty and are seated. Blood Thirsty is a restaurant owned by my friends Kate and Garrett who are vampires, but they're 'vegetarians', which means the drink animal blood, not human.

"Hey buddy nice to see you tonight," Garrett says as he walks up to our table. "Here's a bottle of Cristal, our best and finest champagne."

"Hey Gar," I replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey, Rachel, it's lovely to see you as well. I'll talk to y'all later," he said, smiling.

I'd informed him before Rachel got home that we'd be here and asked him for a favor. I'd informed him about proposing to Rach tonight and what I needed him to do.

The waiter came and took our order and then left. Thirty minutes later, he brought out our food.

"Enjoy," Angelous, our waiter, said.

"Thank you." We both smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Marry You

**Chapter Twelve**

We ate in silence and then I ordered two slices of cheese cake. I smiled when I realize Garrett brought out the deserts and the song 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started to play.

"It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

She was listening to the song, her favorite, when I got down on one knee in front of her. She was smiling and then she looked down at her plate and then down at me; she gasped.


	13. Chapter 13: The Proposal

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Rachel, I know we haven't been dating all that long, but over the time we've been together, I've fallen in love with you more and more each day. You are the most caring and thoughtful woman I've met. I love you with every fiber of my being." I paused shaking. "I love you more than my own life. I haven't smiled this much in a very long time and with you, I smile all the time. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. Please make me the happiest man by becoming my wife?"

She was in tears and answered through them. "Paul, before you my life was a living nightmare. The day I saw you was the happiest of my life. I don't remember the last time I've smiled this much. I love you more than my own life, and yes, I will marry you!"


	14. Chapter 14: Congratulations

**Chapter Fourteen**

I put the ring on her finger and picked her up in a bone-crushing hug as congratulations were being said around us.

"Congrats brother," Garrett told me while shaking my hand and hugging Rachel. "Congrats sister."

Kate congratulated us and she practically broke my eardrums. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would get married."

"Yeah, well I would have before, but yeah, we know how that went," I whispered so only Kate and Garrett could hear. I smiled and hugged her. "Yeah, now she can't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to anyway, babe!" Rachel smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Dream

**Chapter Fifteen**

***dream***

_Angel was in the bathroom getting ready for our dinner date, and I was sitting on our bed._

"_How much longer?" I asked her._

"_Just a few more minutes." __S__he assured me._

_Her phone buzzed, signaling that she had a text, but before I could look at it, she snatched it up._

"_Who is it, babe?" I asked curiously._

"_It's Jessica." __S__he smiled._

"_We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," I whined._

"_I'm ready_—l_et__'__s__ go," she said._

_We__ were __headed out the door when Jacob walked up._

"_May I speak to you a minute, Angel?" he asked. _**W**_**eird**__**,**_ _I thought._

"_Go ahead, I need to lock up anyway," I said, eyeing Jacob._

_Angel walked with him toward the car as I locked up._

_I turned back around when I heard a car start up._

"_No!" I screamed as they drove off. "Angel, please!"_


	16. Chapter 16: Shocked

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Babe, wake up!" came Rachel's panicked voice.

"I'm awake," I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," she whispered back calmer now. "What were you dreaming about?"

"The day I lost Angel," I frowned. "I'm sorry babe."

"Don't apologize for your past. Everyone has one, including me." She smiled.

We laid there, cuddling, just enjoying the quietness when my phone went off, signaling I had a text. To say I was shocked at the number would be the understatement of the century.

"Earth to Paul." Rachel was snapping her fingers to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"Who's the text from?" she asked.

"Um…" I didn't know how to tell her that Angel was alive.

"Paul?" she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17: Reassurance

**Chapter Seventeen**

Instead of telling her, I showed her the text. I watched her reaction go from sober to distressed as she read the text.

_Pauly,_

_Hey, baby. I know it's been over a year since you've heard from me, but I'm really sorry for what has happened. I don't have much time to talk but just wanted to let you know that I'm safe, and I still love you. I really wish I could see you. I miss you more than anything._

_xoxoxo Angel_

"I guess you'd be leaving then." She was almost in tears now.

"Are you serious, babe?" I asked. "Honey, you are the only girl for me. She'll always be in my past. Yeah, I'm glad she's alive and not dead, like Jake had me believing, but she's my past. YOU'RE my future. I love you!"

She smiled as I leaned into kiss her.


	18. Chapter 18: Fast

**Chapter Eighteen**

After that night, the night I'd gotten that text, I got a couple more from her before they completely stopped. I'd informed the pack-and Jacob-about the texts. Jake reacted the same way Rachel did. He thought I was going to leave Rachel to go after Angel, but noI love Rachel—I think more than I'd ever loved Angel.

The next few weeks have flew by pretty quickly, and our wedding was tomorrow. Tonight was going to be tough because the other imprints and Leah have stole Rachel for the night. I was going to stay home tonight, but the guys had other plans. I was informed that I was to join them on the beach tonight.


	19. Chapter 19: Bachelor Party

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sam and Jake bought some kegs; Jared set up his DJ system; Seth and a few of the other guys built a bonfire and set up the chairs.

"Enjoy your last night as a single man." Jared laughed and the guys joined in.

"I haven't been single since being with Rachel, and I wouldn't want to be. I really do love her." I chuckled.

"Enough with the sappy shit! We're here to party!" Jake announced.

"Here, here!" we all chanted.

We played some drunk football and then sat around the bonfire telling stories—the legends. We partied until the wee hours of the morning and then crawled home and into bed since tomorrow was my wedding day.


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Day

**Chapter Twenty**

***wedding day***

_Today is a happy day, _I thought. Rachel and I were going to be married in just a little under an hour on First Beach in front of both of our families. I never thought this day would come, but here we were.

I flipped my phone open and put it to my ear as it rang.

"Hey brother. Where are y'all at?" I answered.

"We are just right outside of La Push, at the border," he sounded annoyed.

"What? Why aren't you here?" I asked confused.

"Because this pup won't let us by because we're 'leeches'. He says leeches aren't allowed," he hissed.

"Like hell! I'm going to send someone to bring y'all down here." I was pissed as I hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he walked over.

"My best friend is being detained at the border," I said, rolling my eyes. "Would you go and help him, please."

"Your best friend is a leech," Jake growled.

"Your wife is part leech," I growled back. "Besides that, you knew he was a vampire."

"I'll go help him. I was only fucking with you." He stomped away.


	21. Chapter 21: Beginning

**Chapter Twenty One**

Once everyone arrived and were seated, the wedding got underway.

I was nervous, but all that went away once I saw Rachel walking toward me on Billy's arm. It felt like an eternity, but once they finally reached me, the preacher cleared his throat.

"Who gives this bride away?" Pastor Whitlock asked.

"I do, sir," Billy answered, holding back tears.

He raised Rachel's veil and kissed her cheek before putting t it back down.

"Is there is anyone here tonight that believes these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?" Pastor asked the crowd.

Silence.


	22. Chapter 22: Vows

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Then let's begin." He paused and looked at me, then Rachel. "Paul and Rachel informed me they'd like to say their own vows. Paul, you go first."

I swallowed as I began my vows. "All my life I've struggled to be a good person, and with you, I can be that person. The day that you agreed to be my girlfriend was the happiest day of my life because, I not only gained a girlfriend, but a family as well, and the day you agreed to marry me made it even better, but today tops them all because after today you will be my wife! I love you more than my own life, and I'll spend the rest of our lives keeping you safe and showing you how much I love you!" I finished with a smile.

"Rachel your vows please," Pastor Whitlock instructed.

"Paul you are a good person." She smiled and continued. "Today is the best day of my life. Not because we're declaring our love in front of our friends and family, but because I'm marrying the best person that I'd ever picture myself with. I love you more than my own life. I wanted to read a poem that fits you and me:

I've spent the day thinking

wondering if its real.

There has to be a special way

to show you how I feel.

Your presence makes me tremble

your eyes alight with love

if there is a place called heaven

you were sent from up above

I think of all the memories

the times we spent together

The one thing that I'll always

know is we will be forever.

I love you forever!"


	23. Chapter 23: Ending

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"May I have the rings?" Pastor Whitlock asked.

Jacob and Leah handed him our rings.

"Paul, do you take Rachel Ann Black as your lawful wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do!" I declared as I put her ring on her finger.

"Rachel, do you take Paul Allen Lahote to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do!" She declared as she put my ring on my finger.

"By power invested in me by the State of Washington and mother earth, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Pastor Whitlock announced.

I didn't need telling twice. I pulled Rachel into my arms and covered her lips with mine as I dipped her to deepen the kiss. I lifted her back up right as applause erupted all around us.


	24. Chapter 24: Dancing

**Chapter Twenty Four**

While Rachel went to change the guys got the reception area set up, which was where the wedding was held. Jared set up his DJ system and the dance floor.

A few minutes later, Rachel and the girls arrived, and the reception got underway.

Rach and I danced to our song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Billy and Rachel danced to "Butterfly Kisses" by Collin Raye.

I danced with Renesmee as Jacob danced with Rachel.

We turned the music off while we ate, and now it was time for toasting and the best man was up.


	25. Chapter 25: Toasting

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_C__link, __cl__ink, clink. _Jacob tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I want to make a toast to my sister and Paul. I know I haven't been the greatest friend or brother the past … well … forever, but these past few months have made me realize what I was doing. I will make up for what I have done. I love you Rachel and just wanted you to know that. And, Paul, you are the best man that I could ever hope for my sister. You make each other happy, and that's all that matters! So everyone raise your glasses, please—to my sister and my new brother! Here, Here!" Jacob toasted.

"Now it's my turn," Billy said with teary eyes, "to toast my daughter. I've dreaded this day coming since you were born because I didn't want to lose my little princess. But the day Paul came to the house to ask my blessing and then had the courage to ask Jacob for his blessing as well, I just knew he was the one for you. Paul, you have treated Rachel far better than I'd hoped anyone could. You make her very happy, and I could tell she makes you happy to. I'm really happy to call you my son. I love you both!"

All the guys in the pack made toasts, too and surprisingly, so did Garrett and Kate.

After all the toasting was done and food eaten, we left for our honeymoon.


	26. Chapter 26: Sexy Times

**Chapter Twenty Six**

We arrived at our motel room in Hawaii and put the stuff in the closet

I pushed Rachel up against the wall, covering her lips with mine. I kissed up and down her neck as she moaned my name. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

I trailed feather light kisses down her neck and to her chest, taking one nipple in my mouth while twisting the other to a peak between my thumb and finger. I then took the other one in my mouth and twisted the other into a peak. I palmed her tits and nipped at her nipples as she moaned my name. I kissed down her abdomen, trailing kisses to the promise land and kissed her covered lips. I took her lacy white thong between my teeth and pulled it down slowly. Once they were down, I licked up each leg lightly and oh so slowly. Once to her happy place, I kissed the outside before inhaling my wife's scent. I then licked up her slit very slowly, then put my tongue in her hole, before sucking hard. I then took and used my tongue to make her moan. I licked and sucked her faster and faster. I then bit down on her clit. I lapped up all her juices after she climaxed, screaming my name.

I hovered over her, waiting for her to be ready. Once she nodded at me, I took the head and ramped it in the way she liked it. I put her legs over my shoulders, so I could get deeper. I pumped in and out, faster and faster. I flipped her over and rammed in again and again. She flipped back over and kicked one foot above my head. _Ohhhh, that got deep, _I moaned. I pumped in harder and faster, one more thrust, and we climaxed together, screaming each other's names. I collapsed beside her. We both fell asleep from exhaustion.


	27. Chapter 27: A Surprise

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

We spent our honeymoon inside the room, except to go to the beach for Rachel to tan. But the most fun was in our room having sex.

I loved my wife, and I meant what I said: I'd be spending our lives showing her how much I loved her.

A week later when we were about to leave for home, that morning, Rachel woke up puking. She thought it was just something she ate until we got home. Renesmee apparently made Rachel pee on a stick to see if she was pregnant. We waited three minutes and sure enough the lights lit up. She was pregnant. _We __were__ Pregnant!_

Our family was growing.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it as much if not more than I did writing this little tale. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**


End file.
